digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Armadimon (DCS)
- colspan="2" style="background:#FFE5A5; text-align: center;" Armor Digivolution - colspan="2" align="center;" Digmon (Digimental of Knowledge) |DNApartner=Angemon |DNAultimate=Shakoukimon }} Armadimon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Armadimon is the second partner to an adult DigiDestined named Kevin Harmon. Description Armadimon has many personality traits shared with Tentomon. Armadimon has been unaware of anything in the Digital World since being in sleep for several years. After being awakened and sent into the human world to accompany the DigiDestined, Kevin and Tentomon took him under their wings. Attacks: *'Rolling Shell': Armadimon curls up into a ball and rams into the opponent. *'Scratch Beat': Rapidly slashes enemies using his claws. Appearances Digimon: Network Battles The film describes how Armadimon met Kevin for the first time. He Bio-Emerged in the real world as Upamon, after the SkullGreymon. The Yellow D-3 Digivice and the Digimental of Knowledge appeared with him. He Digivolved into Armadimon when he accompanied Kevin, Tentomon, Troy Dawkins and Agumon into the Server Continent. When captured by Etemon and his minions, Armadimon Armor Digivolved into Digmon. He was immune to the sound waves of Etemon's electric guitar which would normally force the Digimon to De-Digivolve back into their Rookie forms. In the final battle, Armadimon witnessed how Magnamon destroyed a Composition Digimon Chimairamon and how MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon managed to defeat Etemon. Three days later, the Digimental of Knowledge was given back to Benjamin, since it was time for Armadimon to learn to Digivolve through normal methods. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Armadimon had fought against several randomly Bio-Emerged Digimon. He had learned to Digivolve into his Champion form Ankylomon, and was first seen in part of the battle against Mammon. When Vamdemon's forces attacked Gennai's house, Armadimon was there to fight. But without an ability to Digivolve into Ultimate Level, he was unable to fight against almost any of Vamdemon's minion. In the final battle, Armadimon, as Ankylomon, became capable of DNA Digivolving with Angemon (Patamon's Champion form), and they became Shakoukimon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Armadimon is easily defeated by them. After evacuating Los Angeles, Armadimon and Tentomon help Kevin to try to calm down the arguing between Troy and Seamus. But when Seamus and Gabumon are tricked by Treemon to fight Troy and Agumon in order to punish them for their arrogance, Armadimon is one of the Digimon who feel powerless to stop it. He, however, helps Tentomon to try to prevent anyone else falling down to their level. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Kevin, Tentomon and Armadimon are among those who remain in Cape Town, South Africa. When the city is invaded by MetalSeadramon and his army, Armadimon fights as Shakoukimon against AmmoGesomon and then the Scubamon. The battle ends when WarGreymon defeats MetalSeadramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 While Kevin and Tentomon attempt to infect the security system of Machinedramon's bunker base with a virus they created, Armadimon has DNA Digivolved into Shakoukimon to fight Machinedramon's minions outside. After Machinedramon was defeated, Armadimon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until he joins Kevin and Tentomon to co-lead a team with Edmund and Patamon to fight against a legion of Menacemon led by WickedTeddymon in Moscow. While AtlasKabuterimon was fighting against the Menacemon, Shakoukimon faced WickedTeddymon. After WickedTeddymon's death, they travel into Los Angeles to help the others to defeat Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. But Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. Ankylomon separates from Angemon to take the blow and allow Angemon to remain capable to fight. He is later restored to full power by HolyAngemon (Patamon's original Ultimate form), and soon after that, Piemon is defeated. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Armadimon's power and destroyed Kevin's Yellow D-3 Digivice to prevent him from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Armadimon and Tentomon were forced to be separated from Kevin because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Armadimon and Tentomon were reunited with Kevin after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon